When In Doubt, Pinkies Out
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Amy Rose X Patrick Star
1. Chapter 1

**When In Doubt, Pinkies Out  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

A strange warp appeared in Bikini Bottom one day. Patrick Star noticed this as he was resting on top of his brown boulder, which was his home.

"Huh?" Patrick gawked as he got off his home, approaching the weird rainbow colored warp. "What is this...?"

It was then that an anthropomorphic pink, female hedgehog came out of the warp, falling on Patrick, who fell on his back from impact, the warp disappearing.

"Oww! That hurt!" The girl hedgehog exclaimed as she opened her eyes, looking at Patrick. "Err... who are you?"

"I'm Patrick." Patrick greeted as he got up, helping the young hedgehog up. "And your name, miss?"

"...Amy. Amy Rose." The pink hedgehog, Amy, replied as she rubbed her right arm with her left hand. "I don't know how I got into that warp. One moment I was chasing my love, and then all of a sudden I find myself thrown somewhere unknown!"

"Unknown?" Patrick remarked as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. "This is Bikini Bottom, where all life under the sea is great!"

Amy was about to saw something when her eyes widened, her mouth opening. "Wait... did you say we're underwater?"

Patrick nodded, with Amy screaming as she panicked, not being able to breath as she ran around Patrick. Patrick then slapped Amy, prompting her to stop.

"You know you can ignore logic here, right?" Patrick remarked as he placed his hands on his hips. "This is a fanfic."

"...Oh, I guess you're right." Amy remarked as she dusted off her red dress, holding her hands together. "So... do you have any hobbies?"

Patrick smiled as he lowered his eyes, folding them together. "I like Krabby Patties."

"...are those a kind of burger?" Amy asked as she tilted her head to the right. "Because I could sure go for some!"

"Oh, I'll give you a burger, all right." Patrick stated with a chuckle as he placed his hands on Amy's shoulders, kissing her directly in the mouth.

Amy at first gawked as she felt Patrick's lips kissing with hers, but she then lowered her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Patrick.

"_He may not be Sonic..._" Amy thought to herself as she kept on kissing with Patrick. "_...But he's definitely the kind of guy I could have a good session with..._"

And then Patrick grabbed her butt with his left hand, prompting Amy to kick Patrick in the nuts. Patrick groaned in pain for a few seconds, then got back up as it seemed like nothing happened.

"Wha... shouldn't have that hurt you?" Amy asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Patrick shrugged meekly as he remarked, "Eh, I'm a starfish. It's not that really effective."

"Patrick, get off my damn lawn!" Squidward exclaimed as he grabbed Patrick and chucked him into the house. "And take your stupid new pet with you!"

Amy screamed as she was grabbed by Squidward and chucked into Patrick's home, with the boulder landing back down as Squidward stormed back to his home. Patrick and Amy looked at each other with lusts in their eyes as Amy began to slowly take her white panties off.

And...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ha, you really thought I would actually write a long, disturbing sex scene?


	2. Chapter 2

Amy Rose the hedgehog and Patrick Star were in love with each other as they both began kissing each other on the lips, both of the pink colored characters being in Patrick's sandy house below his brown boulder, with Amy still wearing her red dress despite taking off her white panties. Likewise, as they held each other in their arms, Patrick briefly pulled his arms away from Amy and ripped off his own yellow underwear, chucking it across the room as it landed on the sand sofa.

"Oh Patrick, you are the best kisser I've ever had the pleasure to... kiss!" Amy stated as she felt a little awkward with her odd choice of words.

Patrick raised his right hand as he shook his head. "No. There's no need for words. Only, do."

"Patrick, that sounds so intelligent!" Amy exclaimed as she held her hands together, tilting her head to the right. "Where did you learn that from?"

"...From my best friend." Patrick stated as he pointed at himself, being a bit confused. "I think."

Silence. Patrick felt a rumble in his stomach as he glanced down.

"Hmm... feeling a little empty." Patrick admitted as he patted his gut with his left hand.

Amy Rose's stomach growled too, with it being deeper pitched than Patrick as the female pink hedgehog nodded her head in agreement, placing both of her hands on her rumbling belly. "Me too. All this excitement is making me hungry."

"Say, I can take you to the Krusty Krab later to try out some Krabby Patties!" Patrick stated as he lowered his eyes in a sexual manner. "After we get to know each other better first."

"I... would like that very much." Amy remarked as she lowered her eyes in a sexual manner as well, holding both of Patrick's hands with her own as the two went back to hugging and kissing, this time rolling around on the sand as they were enjoying each other.


	3. Chapter 3

"...So, this is the Krusty Krab," Amy Rose stated as she and Patrick Star were in front of the Krusty Krab.

"Yep! This is the place!" Patrick exclaimed as he placed his hands on his hips.

After several seconds passed, Amy coughed as she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand. "So... should we go in?"

"Why certainly!" Patrick stated as he opened the door, walking in as if he owned the place.

Meanwhile, everyone's favorite small villain, Sheldon J. Plankton, was spying as usual, watching the two pink characters enter the Krusty Krab.

"Did you see that, Karen!?" Plankton exclaimed as he was jumping. "There's this weird pink creature who just went into the Krusty Krab with that pink oaf!"

"Oh goodie, now you have someone else to bother." Karen sarcastically commented as she rolled her eyes.

"Watch over the place, babe. I gotta check this shit out." Plankton stated as he jumped down, going through the small wooden door he installed in the Chum Bucket as he made his way towards the Krusty Krab. Being so small you could barely see him, this obviously would take some time, so let's cut back to our main stars...

...get it? Because Patrick is a starfish.


End file.
